Remembering
by Libby-Loo
Summary: The Volturi change Bella and Edward comes looking for death and see's Bella. They run back to Forks and Bella has nowhere to live because she killed Charlie and moves in with the Cullen's. What will the werewolves do? Can Edward change Bella's ways?
1. Chapter 1

Remembering

Bella POV

I ran through the crowd of red towards the clock tower. I pushed a big bulky man out of my way and the clock chimed noon. _Crap. _I ran into the alley and looked around for Edward.

"Edward!" I shouted. A figure in a black cloak emerged from the other side of the alley. I ran towards it thinking it was Edward. He grabbed my arm and pushed open a big cement door in the side of the wall. He pulled me through and took his hood off. It wasn't Edward it was a man with light brown hair and blood red eyes. I gasped and tried to run. His hold did not let up.

"Where's Edward? What did you do him?" I asked panicked. The man gave me a confused look.

"Edward?" he asked in a velvety voice.

"Yes, who are you?" I demanded.

"Demetri." I gasped remembering the pictures in Carlisel's office. A striking young girl with red eyes and blonde hair walked up to Demetri.

"Demetri?" she asked.

"Yes Jane?"

"Aro wants you he was wondering what was taking so long," she told him looking to me and then back to Demetri. Demetri motioned me to follow and so I did. We walked into a empty room with a tall ceiling and three chairs in the back. I looked at the figures in the back and saw who they were. It was Marcus, Aro and Caius. There was a boy standing by the three chairs and Jane walked up to him. Demetri walked me up so I was only 5 feet from the three vampires. Aro smiled a bone chilling smile at me.

"Demetri, why are you being so rude to are guest?" he asked in a coarse voice.

"Sorry master, this is Aro our leader. And on the left of him is Marcus and on the right of him is Caius. Over there is Jane and Alec and then me Demetri," he told me.

"I know," I whispered "And you're all vampires to."

"Dear might I ask that I try and read your thoughts?" Aro asked. I nodded. Aro stood up and was quickly by my side. He took my hand and held it for about 30 seconds. When released he frowned. His skin felt papery.

Edward POV

Alice ran me back to her car and I couldn't wait to actually see Bella. Alice stopped at a yellow Porsche and jumped in. I got in on the other side and Bella wasn't in the car. Alice was frozen at her steering wheel.

"Alice, what is it? What do you see?" I insisted.

"It's Bella she d-dead," she stuttered on the last part. If I had a beating heart it would of shattered into a million pieces.

"But she-she can't be," I said quietly.

"Edward I was searching for her future and it just disappeared." I put my head in my hands and cried tearless sobs. Alice put a reassuring hand on my back and I shrugged it off.

"Just drive," I growled through my teeth. Alice sped off into a new moon.

Bella POV

I stepped away from Aro and he smiled.

"Interesting," he said "Jane my dear, would be so kind to use your gift on our dear visitor." Jane nodded her head and stared at me intently. I waited for what was to come but nothing happened.

"Brilliant," Aro exclaimed. Jane frowned and took her eyes off me.

"What did she do me?" I insisted.

"She did nothing to effect you, she was trying to cause physical pain to you," Aro said "What to do with you?"

"Brother you already no what you have to do, she knows to much of our kind," Marcus said speaking up.

"But Marcus what a shame it would be to have to lose such an exquisite talent," Aro sighed.

"Master you could always change her," Alec said speaking for the first time. Alec was quite handsome with black hair like silk that covered his ears, but his frightening red eyes made me look away. Aro was staring at me and then he smiled.

"Demetri would you do the honors," Aro said clapping.

"Sir are you sure this a good idea?" Caius asked.

"She will benefit well in fights." Caius glared at me and turned his head.

Demetri started walking towards me and then he grabbed my shoulder and head. There was stabbing pain and then it went numb. I thought it wouldn't be bad but then it started to burn.

"Ahh!" I screamed. I sucked in a deep breath to not scream again. The fire spread across my body and then my heart went off like a jet engine in my chest. The fire was starting to die down and my heart slowed until I could hear nothing.

Edward POV

I walked in the door to my house and my whole family came and hugged me. I pushed them off me and ran up to my room and slammed the door. I listened to them whispering down stairs.

"What happened?" Esme asked panicked.

"I saw Bella's future disappear," she explained. Everyone gasped and I could here Esme's soft tearless cries. I opened my door and walked down to my family to comfort Esme.

"Oh Edward," she cried and hugged me.

"I'm so sorry," Rosalie said "I was so rude to her." Emmet came up to Rosalie and tried to comfort her. Jasper sat back in the corner and the whole room became calm.

"Not now Jasper," Alice whispered. I walked over to Jasper and put a hand on his shoulder he shrugged it off.

"What's wrong Jasper? Other then the obvious."

"It's all my fault if I hadn't gone off at her birthday we could all be here," he sighed.

"It's not your fault," I assured him.

Bella POV

I opened my eyes and there were 6 vampires standing around me. I stood up and looked around. _I was a vampire now. _They let me through and I looked around. Everything looked so different I could see every little detail.

"Might I ask your name?" Aro asked.

"Um Bella," I cleared my throat at he voice that just came out of it. It was a musical voice like _his. _There was a burning in my throat and I didn't know what it meant.

"Ah she's hungry," Aro laughed "Bring him in." Demetri walked out with a panicked man in his arm struggling to be free. Demetri put the man in front of me.

"I have to do it to him?" I asked. Aro nodded his head. Hunger took over and I saw it in Jane's eyes to. I took a protective stance in front of my prey. I snarl ripped its way through my throat. Jane hissed in response. She took a step towards me and I crouched down and stalked her. Aro was smiling pleasantly. Jane jumped towards me and threw me to the ground. I snarled and threw her into a wall and it cracked. She ran towards me and Alec grabbed her hands. I stalked back to my prey and jumped on him. I sank my teeth right below his jaw and listened to his strangled screams as I killed him. The man fell limp in my arms and I threw him to the ground. I licked the remaining blood off my lips and stood up. Aro started clapping,

"Marvelous," he shouted. I smiled at my _friends._

Chapter 2

Bella POV

A group of 60 people walked in the room not knowing they were looking death in the eye. The smell overwhelmed me and I stalked forward.

"Not yet young one," Aro said. I snarled at the burning in my throat. Caius walked over to us at a human pace.

"Master we have a visitor coming tonight," Caius said.

"Who?"

"The one who was here before he is asking for death again."

"Ah young Edward, he will have to do something to make us," Aro smiled. I snarled at _his _name. Aro looked at me curiously.

"Do you know this Edward?" he asked. I snarled and he knew what I meant.

"Oh you're his Bella." I nodded. I didn't actually remember much about him from my human years.

"Master we may feast," Caius said. I stalked forward and sunk my teeth into 4 people before I was full.

Edward POV

I told my family I was going on trip to calm down. I was really going to Italy to provoke the Vulturi so I could have death. I took a plane and then stole a black Escalade. I reached the middle of Italy and headed up to Volterra. I parked the car and got out. There was a huge crowd and the sun was rising. I ran under the cover of a shadow. I knew the Vulturi wouldn't just kill me with my talent.

The sun was now high in the sky and I stepped out and waited for death.

Bella POV

We had one more small group of people and I took a man with brown eyes a mustache and a police uniform on. The man looked at me oddly and I snarled at him. He cowered back and I smiled at the response. I sunk my teeth into his neck and his blood was delightful.

"Bells why?" the man choked on his last breath. I dropped the man realizing it was my father. _What did I just do. _I backed away from everyone and went in a corner.

"Are visitor is here," Demetri shouted.

Edward POV

Demetri took me into the main room I remembered from my last visit. There were dead bodies everywhere and I snarled in disgust. There was a girl crouched down in the corner with her head in her hands. She looked up feeling the stare and she had blood smeared down her face. _Bella! _She snarled and ran towards Alec. Aro stepped forward to me and frowned.

"It's so sad we have to loose a talent like yours," he said.

"Yea what a shame," I replied sarcastically.

"Bella dear?" Aro said. Her head popped up and she ran towards him.

"You get to do the deeds." I stared at Bella and she turned her face. She was strikingly beautiful, not that she wasn't before. Her eyes were blood red and she was full. She had fed on one of the humans.

"No," she said in a musical voice. Aro smiled at her and then picked her up,

"Wrong answer," he said smugly. He threw Bella on the ground and she snarled in response. She struggled to break his grip but couldn't.

"Now what did you say?" Aro questioned. She snarled at him and stood up.

"Fine, but I would like to do it privately," she answered. Aro nodded and let us into the hall by the door out. Bella grabbed two black cloaks.

"Put it on," she hissed.

Bella POV

I could feel someone staring at me and looked over to see _him. _Realization was written on his face and I ran over to Alec.

"Bella dear?" Aro asked looking for me. I looked up and ran towards him.

"You get to do the deeds." Edward was staring at me looking at my differences.

"No," I said in a low musical voice. Aro smiled at me and picked me up.

"Wrong answer," he said smugly. Aro threw me on the ground and I snarled at him. I tried to break his grip but he was to strong.

"Now what did you say?" Aro questioned. I snarled at him and he let me stand up.

"Fine but I would like to do it privately," I answered. Aro nodded and put me out in the hall by the door to exit. I grabbed to cloaks and gave one to Edward.

"Put it on," I hissed.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

Me and Edward ran at full speed out of the Volturi's place. I pushed open the cement door and ran into the alley. I grabbed Edward's hand and it wasn't cold to me anymore. A person walked down the alley way and we leaned against the wall. I smelt the blood and snarled and pounced on the woman and bit into her neck. Her screams were muffled by my hand and then her heart stopped. Edward pulled me off her and stared at me. His face was hurt and I remembered that he didn't dare kill a human. Edward turned around and ran towards a black Escalade.

"Edward!" I shouted. He wouldn't answer me and he got in his car and I hurried in the passenger side.

"Edward I'm sorry it was how I was raised," I pleaded. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath.

"If you keep killing people you could kill someone you love and we would have to kick you out of our house." I choked on the tearless sobs and hid my face.

"What did I say Bella?" Edward asked panicked.

"I-I killed my own f-father," I cried. Edward gasped and then put his arm around my waist.

"It's going to be ok," Edward said trying to comfort me. Edward parked the car at the airport and me and him got on a plain home to Forks.

Edward POV

We ran at full speed out of the Volturi's place. Bella pushed open the thick cement door and ran into the alley. She grabbed my hand and looked shocked. A girl walked down the alley and leaned against the wall. The girl walked by and Bella tensed and she snarled. Bella pounced on the woman and muffled her screams with her hand and drank her blood. I pulled her off the woman but she was already dead. I started at her and she looked up at me. I turned around and walked away towards the black Escalade.

"Edward!" she shouted. I didn't answer and got in the car. She ran and hopped into the passenger side.

"Edward I'm sorry it was how I was raised," she pleaded. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a deep breath.

"If you keep killing people you could kill someone you love and we would have to kick you out of our house." Bella face turned hurt and she started to cry tearless sobs.

"What did I say Bella?" I asked panicked.

"I-I killed my own f-father," she cried. I put my arm around her waist.

"It's going to be ok," I said trying to comfort her. I parked at the airport and we got on our plane home.

Bella POV

When the plane reached Forks I didn't what to do. _Would Edward's family still like me?_ We got off the plane and the smell of blood filled my head.

"Edward how come eyes aren't the same color as yours?" I asked taking my mind off the blood.

"Because you drink human blood not animal blood," he explained. I nodded my head. Edwards Volvo was in the parking lot and we got in and drove to his house.

When Edward pulled up I didn't recognize it and frowned. I stepped out of the car and Edward took my hand.

"Wait out here," Edward said. I nodded and Edward walked in the door.

"Edward, thank god I didn't know if you would come back," a girl shouted. I turned around and a big vampire with short dark brown hair stalked up to me. I froze in my place and the vampire jumped. He was bounced back as if he hit something. It felt like something snapped into my skin. The big vampire got up again and ran towards me. It felt like elastic stretched out around me and the vampire bounce back again. He cursed to himself and Edward came running out the door with his family behind him.

"Emmet are you alright?" Edward asked. Emmet nodded his head and glared at me. 5 vampires started stalking me and I stretched my shield out further. The vampires couldn't reach me through the shield and Edward stood there stunned. A little pixie like vampire stared at me and cocked her head to the side.

"Bella?" she asked. All the vampires looked at Alice then me.

"Yea." My shield snapped in around me and I rand to Edward.

"But I looked for your future it disappeared."

"Well look at me I'm different now," I said. Edward and one of the vampires were looking at each other and then Edward nodded.

"Um Bella I will jog your memory a little bit," Edward said "This is Esme, Carlisle, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper." It all came back to me and I nodded they all hugged me and then Carlisle gave me a disapproving look.

"Bella I see you have been feeding on human blood," Carlisle said. I nodded my head and looked down.

"We are going to stop you of your ways because we love you and want you to stay in our family." Edward took my hand I looked up at he kissed me softly.

"I know she can do," Edward said. _I really hoped I could do it. _Edward walked me inside and he told all about my human life. It was nice to know what it was like.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

It was late at night and everyone was downstairs talking to each other about me and I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped out of the second story window and landed on my feet. I ran through the forest and just kept running until I reached a point where the atmosphere changed. Everything was so calm and I then I heard a howl. I looked around for the source and saw nothing. I snarled to let whoever it was that I was here. A large wolf appeared out of the trees with russet fur. I leaned away in fear and the wolf barked at me. My eyes grew huge and I tried to run but it jumped on me. I yelled in pain and looked up at the wolf with its teeth bared. I stared it in the eye and gasped. _Jacob! _The wolf started to crush my side and I sucked in a breath.

"Stop!" I screamed. I heard a bone break and cringed away from it. Jacob looked down at me and gave me a wolfy grin.

"Jake please your hurting me," I cried. Jacob looked at me with pain in his eyes. He backed away and I rolled over on my good side. I got up slowly and a wolf bigger then Jacob walked up to me and growled. Jake jumped in front of me and growled at the wolf. I looked up at Jake with fear because there were four other big werewolves circling me. I saw a gap in the wolves and ran back to Edward as fast as I could.

Jacob POV

It was getting dark outside and I was scanning the forest for the new vampire that had came to town. I howled to the full moon and then I heard a snarling. I stepped out of the trees and saw the source. I barked at the vampire and her eyes grew huge and she went to run.

_I've got the vampire Sam get the pack and come by me._

I jumped on the frightened vampire and she yelled in pain and looked up at me. Something changed in her expression and then she gasped. I leaned hard on her side with all my weight.

"Stop!" she screamed. I heard one of her bones break and she cringed. I gave her my frightening wolfy grin.

"Jake please your hurting me," she cried. _Bella._

_Were here Jake the whole pack._

I backed away and Bella rolled over on her good side. She got up slowly and Sam was right behind her and he growled at her. I jumped in front of her and growled at Sam.

_It's Bella stop._

_It doesn't matter she's still a newborn vampire._

Bella looked at me frightened as Paul, Jared, Embry and Quil surrounded her. I saw her look at a gap in the wolves and she ran back through the forest.

_How could you let her get away!?_


End file.
